With the rapid development of the internet and multimedia, a variety of portable devices or multimedia products using the internet and multimedia are commercially available to meet users' needs. Such portable devices or multimedia products are getting smaller and more complex for most efficient use, making it portable enough to carry around, allowing the user to enter information as they wish, and organically combining different features.
These portable devices or multimedia products require a wireless keyboard or other input devices to enter text. However, such input devices as wireless keyboards are quite bulky and not easy to carry around.
Moreover, conventional portable keyboards are bulky and usually not foldable, so they are not that convenient when you are out and about. Also, these portable keyboards are not easy to set up because they are connected to other products by wires in most cases.